


Restored Life

by MischiefHowl



Category: Damien (TV), The Omen (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Writing, Gen, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefHowl/pseuds/MischiefHowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would seem Damien's attempt to restore life to him had succeeded. Mark, waking in his coffin and breaking free is now alive and all he can do is run, fearing that if his cousin knew he'd be dead..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restored Life

**Author's Note:**

> Well, with the new show called Damien showing on A&E (best show besides Gotham) I decided to write a sort of AU of where Mark comes back to life because I wanted him to live so badly. Like somehow return out of no where. 
> 
> It was better in my head and I'm really tired so I think it looks good when it probably doesn't. Leave kudos and comments if you like. I may write more on Mark/Damien (they were like the cutest and tragic bbys of my early teenage years.) Also got some inspiration from my old rp blog and new one (though under a new au) on Tumblr: omenscry for those curious.

It was agony, his head felt like it was splitting. Hearing the flapping of wings and what felt like crows pecking into him, bleeding out from his eyes like tears and he screamed out, screamed his name.. but never did he beg to stop he wouldn't beg. No matter how much his mind wanted him to-

The sickening sound. He kept staring into Damien's eyes, though his vision began to blacken. He kept looking into the eyes of the monster. He stared as if his only rebellion, showing him that he won't break... Until he fell forward into the snow, the cold feeling heavenly as he felt the pain cease and consciousness leave him... he was dying. And yet he heard the pained scream that felt so far away.. Damien...

He was dead and he felt so peaceful and free. He saw the light at the end of the tunnel and heard voices of his mother. He was ready to go home, it would be a nice time. Seeing his mother after so many years of being unable to see her-- But it was the sudden fact that he noticed he couldn't move further forward. He reached out, trying to pull forward but the power that held him only grew tighter, almost suffocation tighter. He struggled as the force began to pull him backwards, towards the darkness again...

His eyes shot open and gasps for air, the lack of it sent him into a panic. He was in darkness and it caused terror of realization to fill him as he kicked, feeling his shoes and fists hit something hard. He was in a coffin and he was now screaming out raspy sounds as he kicks and hit the lid until his knuckles were bloodied. But the lid finally somehow broke and all that was left was digging his way out, ignoring any stinging pain as the fresh earth got in his injured hands. 

And the night air filled his lungs but he hacked and coughed hard, his lungs feeling like they were going to come out. His head ached badly but he was alive.. how? Clearly he was dead.. if he wasn't he wouldn't have been in a coffin. He pressed his hand hard against his chest.. and his heart was beating rapidly.. he wasn't some sort of zombie either. He hoped.

He looks at the stone... Mark Thorn.. And he knew truly that he was confirmed dead. But he was alive. He slowly climbed out, weakly.. his muscles working slowly. He stood up slowly only to fall down a few times on wobbly legs. He hears a caw and his blood chilled as he turned. 

A black bird- he assumed was perhaps a crow looked at him with an almost curious expression. He shook his head. Great, now he was The Crow... the reference was all to familiar. He slowly begins to re-bury so no one could be the wiser.. he was dead to the world and he had a choice. Go back to his parents... and face Damien and probably die for good.. or leave and never return...

He chose the second choice. He was walking slowly, almost looking like a limping zombie going down the road. The bird following him and after a few attempts at scaring it, he gave up as it just always came back but kept it's distance. 

Mark was just feeling like somehow this was a dream or his piece of Heaven. But if it was.. than he wouldn't have been in a damned coffin nor remember the fact that Damien was the Anti-Christ.. 

His walking slowed to a stop at the darkened home. seeing the car was gone. Strange.. He walks forward. The crow flying around but didn't go closer to the house, as if it somehow knew there was darkness there. Mark walks inside after he found the key hidden under the rock nearby and walks inside slowly.

Walking on, keeping his steps as quiet as he could. Going into his old room.. it didn't change at all. The bed wasn't made at all.. But he refused to linger on it. He opens the closet, brought out his backpack. He pulled his drawer and took all the clothes he could and closing them. He looks and took one photo of his family.. He looks at his bugle and sighs as he takes it to. He knew they'd notice but he didn't care.. maybe give his parents hope and Damien a great shock but he won't be returning and he wouldn't leave a note--

"CAW!!" The sound was loud and startled him. There, perched on the open window (did he open it?) was the bird who turns and points before he heard the familiar sound of the limousine pulling up-- SHIT-- He shoo'd the bird and closed the window but he watched... and he saw Damien.. and he looked different. He couldn't place it.. but the smile he gave.. it made him feel sick. But he didn't see his parents.. no where.. Just Damien and fear clutched and he knew, some sort of instinct told him that he won't see them.

The head turned slowly and Mark ducked into the room, out of sight. And he did what he did before. He ran from Damien, but this time he didn't dare stop. He refused to stop or stumble. He ran and got out the back door and into the night- not looking back out of fear that he'd see those eyes.. the eyes that were no longer his loving cousin's. It was.. wrong, evil.. and how it just scared him more. There was no courage to stand against him. He ran.. like a coward. The only thing that followed was the crow who's wings flapped and seemed to grow closer until it was flying over him, never going any further ahead.

Damien's eyes watching the shadow person run on into the night, the smile becoming a frown as Paul called out. "What was that?"

".... A ghost" Was his only reply, like a whisper. He didn't know what he saw. Or perhaps he denied what he saw. "Let's go." He walks past Paul, walking with pride but feeling 

It was the first time someone had truly outsmarted The Devil. How he somehow returned to life from The Beast's Wrath. Mark Thorn, the last human of his family has ran and has lived on. Changing his name to Marcus, his hair color. But the crow remained at his side as well as the migraines that came forth, showing what happened years ago was real. Years continued and Mark moved from town to town every few years. His crow always seeming to warn him and keep things away. Sometimes he would find dogs stalking him but the bird attacked them relentlessly until they fled.

He fell in love but never could stay. He could try to live normal and happy but the memory and nightmare of demons and Damien haunted him. He made sure to let her go with kindness. 

It was only when he was hunted down by a priest after over ten years of moving around did he panic more. He was brought to Britain, much to his reluctance. He had been promised he would be truly protected from the Beast's rage and not just with faith or turning to God. And after explaining their plan and situation did Mark laugh bitterly. "You really believe you can kill Damien?"

"You can help. If he see's you, he will perhaps hesitate and than we can kill him--"

"Using me as bait? Damien would destroy me as soon as he see's me. If he finds out there is another Thorn and how he failed.. He will probably decapitate me this time or worse." He looks at the crow that tried to get into the window.

"That is a demon you know? How can you allow yourself to be so close to one of his followers and then claim you want nothing to do with it" Another man pointed out.

Marcus shrugs and walks over to open the window, much to the priest's protests. "I knew this bird is a devil. I had actually expected it to finish me off for the first month. But it isn't. It attacked dogs and other crows before and seem to protect me. This crow kept me sane as well.." The crow was always there when he wakes up screaming from his nightmares and nuzzles him, showing what was real. Allowing him to hold the bird until he calmed. "It... he is not on his side. I'm sorry I cannot see Damien ever again.."  
"Is it also out of a lost love?"

"Damien killed me.. how I am alive is still beyond me."

De Carlo suddenly pushed the cross necklace into his chest and hand covering it, making Mark yelp but stand still. "... He restored you..."  
"What?" 

"The Anti-Christ brought you back to life. Death is meant to flow only in one direction.. pulling you back, though it is a powerful thing and probably unknown to him.. it is also shown that he pulled you back from eternal paradise.... I'm sorry, my child"

Mark was in shock. The need to snap and yell out his rage at them died in his throat. "... he.. brought me back? Than- than he doesn't.. know? Damn it... But what do you mean by pulled me back?"

"He tore you from Heaven. You may not be able to ever go too Heaven again.. or Hell. It is wrong and not meant to happen. You suffer from migraines I've noticed by your medicine. Your brain will never fully heal yet you are alive, you may never die from the brain trauma. He both saved and cursed you.."

Mark lowered his gaze towards the floor, shaking. The pain in his head returning quickly. "Help us end this Mark. Than we can help you.."  
"I- I- no- I'm sorry. I can't see him." Mark breathes out. "I won't see him!" He walks outside to breathe out.

De Carlo walks out with him. "He loved you dearly didn't he?"

"Yes.. but he still killed me.. I remember his cry- and no- it wasn't for show. His scream.. it was human loss. True loss. And he somehow brought me back. But the last time I saw him I didn't see Damien anymore. The love and smile was gone, replaced by something evil."  
"I will pay for you plane ticket back to the states. Is there anywhere you plan to go?"

"I'm going back to Chicago. I missed it and with Damien here in Britain, I don't have to worry about him popping up randomly. I will stay here for a few days, I've never been to Britain and I think my crow will warn me if any danger is around.. right?" The bird cawed in response. 

"The Daggers are all that can kill him. I tell you this if.. if we fail. It may fall to you." Mark walks on, ignoring his prayer for him. He had never been religious and will never be no matter what. 

\---

"Hello mister" Came a younger boy's voice as Marcus turns. He had been in a park sitting on a bench, eating at some ice cream. The boy smiled up at him but it wasn't exactly a sweet smile, it made Mark uneasy. 

"Hello.." He replied in an attempt to sound nice and polite. 

"Damien sends his regards and apologizes for not seeing you"

His blood froze and he almost thought he heard him wrong. He felt stupid for his reply and he should've just ignored him but there he went. "Who?" Good job, Mark.

"He knows you came. And knows you've been running like a mouse from a.. Jackal." He grins. "He wants you to come with me and visit him. He insists.. there's no where to run" He glances at the crow that glared from the tree but couldn't seem to fly or move from the spot.  
Mark got up slowly and looks at the boy. He swore he saw Damien's eyes instead of the boy's. But he felt the courage from years ago return and he stood his ground. "I will not join him, I will not join any side but my own. I am leaving in a few days. Tell him I will not stand in his way and all I want is to be left alone."

"You have been playing your bugle... the same tune almost every night" The voice was new and came right behind him. Mark turning and looking at the taller man before him with a smile on his face. "You've grown up, Mark. And quite handsome to."

"Leave me alone.. I beg you, just leave me alone" Mark backs away as the boy walks and stood beside him. "I will leave I swear."

"Now now. No harm will come to you.. My bird clearly has taken a liking to you and kept my dear Father away. Making sure he doesn't go behind my back and kill you again.. to think I restored you.. so well. Yet you still suffer from the damage.." 

"Touch me and I will show that you can bleed" Mark glared at the hand that began reaching for him. He looks at the bird as it flew finally and landed on Damien's outstretched arm. "You are not my cousin."

"Yes. Your cousin died with you. I was enraged at you.. You denied me. No one does that and yet you did. I could easily have taken your life from you again. A mere accident, even with your bird beside you. But I wouldn't and it isn't because I knew you wouldn't stand against me.."

Mark sighs as he sat back down on the bench. "I am the last of the Thorns." He closed his eyes. "You loved me.. but our fate is different. Mine was to die. But here we are."

Damien shook his head. "You may go home. And live your life."

Mark looks up with a expression of growing hope. "I just want a normal life. If you ever loved me you will let me go and live how I want."   
He lowers his eyes. The boy glared at the other with a angered expression. Mark looks at the boy with the same glare. "Who is this boy anyway, yours?"

"Wha... no no. He isn't." He chuckles. "What? Does he resemble me?"

"Nah. He'd have been crazy if he was. So I was just wondering" He began to walk away. "Farewell, Damien."

The former cousins went their separate ways. Only one looking back. "Why let him go, Damien?" Peter asks. 

"He deserves life... I did him great evil and this is the least I can do..." Damien watched Mark's back. He could see something new on him. Something that no one else could see. He could see the feathery wings on his back that sometimes stretched. "He is the only thing truly beautiful in this world"

The week on, the star shown. Marking the Second Coming. Marcus woke to witness it, feeling a divine power fill him. While Damien woke up in pain. Both cousins witnessing the same star. The crow moving around in the same pain until Mark calmed it down. The true battle of Good and Evil has truly begun and while he should be happy.. Mark Thorn found himself starting to cry and feel a great sadness...


End file.
